


Last Christmas

by Semperfidani



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo is an Earl, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Love, Cutthroat Office Games, F/M, From Colleagues to Lovers, Missed Connections, Mutual Pining, Plaidam Winter Love Fic, Rey really wants to go to ballet with Ben, The Heart Wants What It Wants, The longing of the heart, Wham - Freeform, Whamageddon Sabotage, revenge dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani
Summary: Every year, the employees of Organa-Skywalker-Solo Ltd. participate in a cutthroat game of Whamageddon for the company office pool. Ben and Rey also play a secret game of longing, unbeknownst to each other, denying what they long for the most.  Will this be the year they stop sabotaging their hearts?





	1. I Gave You My Heart and You Threw It Away

**Author's Note:**

> This Christmas fic is based on the game of Whamageddon. Google it. :) 
> 
> This is my contribution (possibly one of a few fics) to the TWD Plaidam Winter Love Fics collection.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comments are presents!

> _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._
> 
> _But the very next day you gave it away._
> 
> _This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

* * *

** December 2015 **

**Prologue:**

“Has everyone put their 20 quid into the pot?” Han asked the everyone gathered in the staff room. “Hearing no objection, let Whamageddon begin! The rules are simple. Go as long as you can trying to avoid hearing _Last Christmas_ by Wham. All the other versions are OK. The last person to hear the song before our staff Christmas brunch on December 23 wins the pot.”

“I look forward to collecting from you kids,” Countess Leia Organa-Solo said, as she strolled out of the room.

* * *

_**December 1** _

“Sonofabitch! Damn you Phasma!” Hux’s voice bellowed from his cubicle, his face turning an angry red to match his hair. “I never even lasted a day!” 

“Sucks to be you asshole!” Phasma yelled back from her desk, as everyone burst into laughter from their desks.

_**December 8**  
_

“You suck Finn!” Poe yelled from his office.

Finn and Rose high-fived each other at the water cooler.

_**December 10** _

“Sir Ben! How dare you! You were the most favoured one in our circle of trust!” Phasma yelled as she stormed into his office.

_**December 14**  
_

“Rey, your betrayal cut the deepest!”

“Sorry not sorry Finn and Rose! All is fair in love and war!”

* * *

 **December 20** _  
_

“So much for twin love,” mumbled Sir Luke to Sir Han, as they passed Rey’s desk.

“Try being married to Her Worshipfullness.” Han grumbled in reply.

Rey snickered to herself, but quickly tempered her laughter as the familiar chime of her phone interrupted the melee. “Rey, can you bring in the file for the next meeting.”  
  
Rey’s heart picked up as she quickly grabbed the file. She peered into the reflection of her monitor to check her appearance, tucking a stray tendril of brunette hair behind her ear, before heading to Lord Benjamin’s office.

Rey glanced at his tall body hunched over on his desk in his black Hugo Boss suit accented with a black and white checkered tie, his dark thick hair perfectly styled without a stray hair to be found. She stared at his slightly tanned face — fresh from his skiing vacation in the French Alps with Princes William and Harry — scattered with the beauty marks she had memorized. His aquiline nose led to his plump lips that were currently upturned in a slight smirk. Her eyes finally glanced up to his golden brown eyes that were currently staring back at her with equal intensity.

Rey’s hazel eyes dropped suddenly to the floor, a blush breaking out on her freckled face at having been caught eyeing his like a tall glass of water on a hot day. She took a calming breath, willing herself to hold steady, before looking back at him with fake nonchalance.  
  
“Here you go, _Sir.”_ Rey purred, smiling coyly as she turned to herself when she heard his slight intake of breath. For a year, in her imagination, she felt like they had an unspoken flirty relationship.

 _Perhaps this feeling wasn’t a fantasy in her daydreams._  
  
“By the way,” Rey turned, facing him again, taking in his slightly flush face, “the tickets to the Nutcracker Ballet at the Royal Opera House you asked me to order are in your top drawer. Should I enter the time into Leia’s calendar?”  
  
“I’m not taking mother this year.” His eyes didn’t quite reaching her, as if he would rather avoid the topic.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Before Ben could say anything, a slight noise outside the door indicated that his appointment arrived. “Rey?” as she reached the door.  
  
“Yes?” She turned to look at him, expectantly, hopefully, her hand resting on the doorknob.  
  
“I left a very important voice memo for you to transcribe. May you see that it’s taken care of before the next appointment?”  
  
Rey nodded, before leaving, her heart racing in her chest. She hoped against hope that he was going to take her to the ballet. She always dreamed of seeing the ballet. Maybe this was the year that _all_ of her dreams would come true.  
  
Arriving at her desk, she opened the memo from Ben.

> Last Christmas….I gave you my heart…

“DAMNIT!”

* * *

_**December 23** _

_“_ MOTHER! How could you do that to your only son?!” Ben yelled as he stormed into the staffroom, where everybody was gathered for staff cocktail before departing for the evening.  
  
“Victory is mine!” Lady Leia pumped her fist in the air in victory, reaching for pot of cash.  
  
Rey glanced at Ben. She felt pretty in her red plaid H&M brand dress, the one she purchased in last January’s sale rack. She spent extra time styling her hair, and had Rose help her apply makeup in the ladies loo.   
  
He looked particularly dashing, in a velvet Black designer suit and festive red-plaid tie. It was like the Forces collided that their outfits would complement each other.

She couldn’t tell if the sound in her ears was the beat of the music from the radio, or her heart.  
  
“Rey, can I see you in private for a minute?” Rey nodded as Ben turned, heading back to his office.  
  
Her heart fluttered from her chest to her stomach as she rushed over, stopping at her desk to pick up his gift before prancing into his office, a big smile on her face. The lights of the city twinkled from scenic office, as if London itself was setting the mood for the evening.

Ben slid her a brightly wrapped thin package — about the size of ballet tickets — into her hand. “I have something for you, as a token of my appreciation for all that you have done for me this year.”  
  
“Thank you Sir. It was a pleasure. Here,” Rey handed him a gift bag, “I got something for you too.”

Ben opened his gift, a black silk jacquard tie with a checkered design from Hugo Boss. It cost Rey a fortune, but it was worth it...for him.  
  
“Thank you Rey. It was a very thoughtful present. Open your gift.”  
  
Rey held her breath as she opened the package. She was about to thank him when her eyes caught the name on the tickets. Her smile faltered.  
  
“Coldplay tickets?”  
  
“You don’t like them?” Ben’s smile fell, his eyes falling into a worried expression.  
  
Rey smarted, forcing her lips into a smile. “I love them, Sir. I was just..surprised…that you...knew I liked them so much.”  
  
Ben resumed smiling. “Well I observed that you always turn the radio up when their songs come on. I figured you would enjoy something like this. I got you a pair so you can take a friend.”  
  
“Thank you, Sir.” Rey reached for his hand, giving it a shake. Earlier today, she visualized reaching up to kiss his cheek, but that was clearly not going to happen now. A handshake was safer.  
  
“Merry Christmas Rey,” he paused, staring at her, as if he wanted to say something more.

A small knock interrupted them. The both turned to see Viscountess Bazine Netal, a member of the English peerage system, enter the room, dressed in a sparkling silver dress that clung to her body. She offered a curtsey to Ben. “Good evening, My Lord. I look forward to the Ballet!”  
  
“Indeed. That will be all, Rey,” Ben dismissed her as he reached over to kiss Lady Netal on the cheek.  
  
Rey rushed out of the room, stopping at her desk to collect herself. She gripped the back of her chair, eyes closed, and tried to catch breath as she felt her heart shatter.

_Stupid, stupid me. How could I have been so foolish to think someone of that pedigree would want to be seen with a nobody like me?_

Rey took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, wiping the tear that snuck out with the back of her palm, rubbing her hand down her dress as if to smooth a wrinkle. Willing herself to smile, she entered the staff room, acting like nothing happened, secretly praying she could maintain her composure to get through the rest of the event.

Rose, her ever faithful friend and roommate, caught her eye and discreetly rushed to her side. She glanced up at Rey, a questioning look in her eyes.

“He’s not taking me to the ballet. I fucked up and misread everything. He’s going with Lady Netal.” Rey’s voice cracked, the tears she tried so hard to repress slowly falling down her cheek. “Do you want to go home and binge-watch Corrie with me?”  
  
“Absolutely! You can be my date tonight. I’m better looking anyways. We’ll stop at Tesco for some crisps & fizzy drinks. Buy first, let’s go hide in the loo and clean your face up.”  
  
“Is everything alright?” Lady Leia approached them, motherly concern etched on her face.  
  
“Yes, Lady Leia!” Rose replied, “Rey just gets emotional this time of year. It’s an orphan thing.”  
  
“Merry Christmas Rey. You are a valuable asset to this firm…” Leia embraced Rey into a warm hug, and whispered into Rey’s ear, “and my family.” She flashed Rey a speculative look, before departing.

She looked over and watched as Ben walked to the elevators, Bazine pressed firmly into his side, as his arms draped across her waist in a possessive hold.

For a moment, Rey felt like a nobody with a shattered heart as she watched the elevator door close, a smiling Ben the last image she saw.  
  
A lyric of _Last Christmas_ entered her head.

> _Now, I know what a fool I've been. But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again..._


	2. This Year, To Save Me From Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year. Another round of Whamageddon. Another missed opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello! Let's carry on, shall we?

__

_Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye..._

**December 2017**

**Prologue:**

“Has everyone put their 20 quid into the pot?” Han asked. “Let Whamageddon 2017 begin!”

“I look forward to collecting from you kids again,” Leia replied as she strolled out of the room.

* * *

**_December 3_ **

“You sneaky rat bastard! Just wait until I get my hands on you. I’m going to snuff the ginger out of your body!” Phasma threatened Hux as she flipped him the bird from across the office.

“I love you too, honey.”

**_December 10_ **

“You think you can trust your best friend!” Finn gave Rose a pointed look.

“Trust no one, sucker!”

**_December 13_ **

“Betrayed by my own son, like a sword to the heart!” Han glared at his son.

“I’m being torn apart,” Ben smirked as he strolled into his office.

**_December 16_ **

Rose glared at her roommate, flanked by Hux and Poe. “Rey, I’ve held your hair when you puked in the toilet. How could you betray me like this?”

“Do I get bonus cash by taking three out at the same time?” Rey laughed.

* * *

**_December 20_ **

“You know, we really need to put our heads together if we are going to defeat Her Worshipfulness next year,” Han grumbled to Luke as they left the boardroom.

Ben stared out of the window, lost in his thoughts as he stared at the scene below, his mind drifting off to conjure up images of his personal assistant, Rey. _Like they do every day._

When they came back from Christmas break last year, Rey seemed...distant. He thought that they had made progress in their unspoken and underlying flirty relationship; that she would notice his affection when he surprised her with the Coldplay tickets. Afterall, his friends suggested that he should pay attention to the likes and dislikes of the person he was trying to court. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that she had been disappointed, despite her protests to the contrary.

That evening, he asked Bazine what she thought. Bazine was his friend from St. Andrew’s University, and the then fiancée (now wife) of his good friend Dopheld Mitaka. The box-seat tickets were originally gifts to the couple, but after Mitaka had to fly overseas for a sudden business trip, Ben offered to accompany Lady Netal. “Oh darling, judging by the look on her face, I suspect your pretty little kitten had thought you were going to ask her to the ballet this evening.” 

Ben waved that suggestion, but _something_ had changed. Gone were the subtle flirty comments he so enjoyed. She reverted back to calling him Lord Solo instead of the _Sir_ that he so enjoyed - especially the way she said it - despite his objections. She seemed to want to keep things strictly professional. Perhaps it was for the best, he supposed. They did, after all, come from completely different backgrounds, and there was no guarantee of compatibility.

 _Tell that to your heart, Solo._  
  
The sting of her rejection hurt all the same. No matter how hard he tried, from convincing his mother to promote Rey to his personal assistant alone. He suggested promoting Rose from the general pool to the personal assistant of his father, mother and uncle, in part to compensate, and in part because he noticed how close Rey was to Rose, and maybe she would be appreciative.  
  
He spent the last year creating any kind of excuse to have her work in close proximity, from seeking her advice on projects, to late evening shifts that would require shared take-out dinner. But nothing.  
  
Well, _not entirely nothing_ . Yesterday evening, when they were preparing the presentation for today’s meeting, he leaned over her shoulder to point out something on the computer, the black tie she got for him last year caressed over her shoulder.  
  
He heard her intake of breath.  
  
He felt her body stiffen, but lean subtly and instinctively toward him.  
  
He caught her eyes shifting sideways, discreetly staring at his lips, while pretending to be engrossed in the project at hand.  
  
There was still something, and was going to explore the only thread she offered to see how far it would unravel…  
  
Heading back to his computer, he opened his email. Rey sent him something marked urgent, and requested he sign the attached file right away. 

> _Last Christmas...I gave you my heart...the very next day you gave it away._

Ben smirked to himself. Rey still wanted to tease him, despite everything. 

_Yep. There is definitely something still there_ .

* * *

**_December 23_ **

“Lady Leia, that was so underhanded!” Rey raised her fist in mock anger.  
  
“Victory is mine!” Lady Leia pumped her fist in the air in victory, once again reaching for pot of cash.  
  
Rey smiled quietly to herself, sipping on the egg nog that she suspected Sir Han had discreetly poured some of his prized Jamaican rum into, as she listened to Finn, Rose, and Poe talk about the party they had planned that evening.

“So Rey, do you still want me to pretend to be your boyfriend in front of Sir Ben this evening?” Poe asked.  
  
“Shhhhh. Don’t say it out loud. I don’t want his parents, or more importantly Ben himself, to overhear that I’m still pathetically single…”

“Uhh Rey…” Finn’s eyes widened suddenly, staring behind Rey’s shoulder.

“...and still pathetically in love with him!”

“In love with who?” a deep voice rumbled from behind her back. 

She quickly swirled around, taking in his large frame in a fitted tuxedo that clung to his sexy body, with the tartan festive bow-tie that once again perfectly matched her outfit, a plaid red tartan dress. 

_Damnit!_

* * *

“That’s none of your business, that’s who!” Rey swirled around, starting Ben in the eye with anger, jabbing her finger into his chest. “My life is confidential! Big secret!”  
  
Ben smirked, as she jabbed her finger in his chest with each point of emphasis. She was so adorable when she was angry, and this was the most animated she was all year.

 _Definitely still something there…_  
  
He wondered what other ways she liked to express her anger...preferably underneath his high-count Egyptian cotton sheets.

He looked up to catch his father winking at him, waving the rum bottle in the air. _That sly old fox…_  
_  
_ “Rey, if you have a moment - in private please…” Ben turned and walked towards his office, listening as her heels made little tap sounds trying to keep up with his big stride.

Ben patted the ballet tickets in pocket, as he reached for a box from his desk. 

“I know maybe this wasn’t an easy year for us, as we adjusted into our new relationship,” Ben deliberately paused, observing her eyebrows raise as a blush across her cheeks, her lips parting in shock. “Working relationship, that is to say. I appreciate everything that you are and all that you have to offer my life, in ways most unexpected. I am glad you decided to join me this year...exclusively. I feel our relationship has been...beneficial...to both of us. Please accept this gift as as not only your boss, but, I hope, as a close friend.”  
  
Rey gasped as he held a small velvet box to her. She opened it slowly, her eyes widening in shock, as a pair of sparkling diamond earrings lay nestled against the black velvet container.

“Ben... _Sir…._ this is too much. I don’t deserve such beautiful things.” Rey whispered.  
  
“But you do, Rey. You do.”

* * *

Rey stared at him for a few seconds more, her heart beating in her chest so hard that she thought she would collapse and die right then and there.  
  
Diamond earrings weren’t something you just gave your personal assistant. They were something you gave to your girlfriend… Rey’s mind flashed to Bazine.  
  
“I can’t accept this. It’s too much.”  
  
“Rey, I won’t accept them back. They are yours. If you want to throw them in the trash bin, then that is up to you,” Ben replied, a spark of hurt flashing across his eyes.  
  
Silence overtook conversation. In the background, they could hear Hux singing some Christmas carol in an off-key voice as laughter filled the air.  
  
“Well..I got something for you too.” Rey reached into her clutch, handing him a rectangular shaped gift.  
  
Ben opened it to see black leather gloves, a familiar designer brand etched on the box. “Rey, these are wonderful. You clearly have exceptional taste. Thank you.”

Before she could stop herself, she walked forward, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head, his lips just barely touching hers. 

She stood back suddenly gasping, her eyes widening, her pupils dilated as she reached up to touch her lips where his lips had just grazed.  
  
Ben bent his head, slowly moving his head forward…  
  
“Hey babe. Are you ready to go?” Poe interrupted, striding into the room as they jumped back from each other. He walked up to Rey, tucking his arm posessively around her waist.  
  
“Um..yah..dear. Let’s go.” Rey and Poe turned towards the door. As instructed, Poe reached for her hand, and Rey reluctantly grabbed it, her heart at odds with herself.  
  
She paused at the door, turning to see Ben’s crestfallen stare. “Merry Christmas, Sir.”

* * *

Ben left the building and folded his body into the Rolls Royce. His driver was about to shut the door when he spoke.  
  
“Artoo? Do you and Bee Bee want to go to the ballet tonight? My treat?”  
  
“It would be an honour sir. My wife has always wanted to go to the ballet.”  
  
“Well enjoy.” Ben handed Artoo the tickets. “Please just drop me off at home. Plans have changed.”

* * *

Three sets of eyes stared down at Ben handing the tickets to Artoo, while down the street, Poe, Finn, Rose and Rey descended into the tube station. 

“Well that failed miserably,” Luke muttered.

“Clearly we are going to have to pull out the big guns next year,” Han replied.  
  
“Leave it me. I _will_ be a grandmother before this decade is through. You can put a wager on it.”


	3. I Love You. I Mean It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Reylo goes into effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read your comments. Because of the feedback, I changed direction of third chapter from what I originally intended and I am very satisfied with the results. The power of constructive feedback and support! xoxo. I hope you enjoy this one. It's longer than I usually type. (P.S. There will be an epilogue).

> _ (Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying, "I love you.”  _
> 
> _ I meant it. _

* * *

**December 30, 2017**

From: LOrganaSolo@sos.org

To: HSolo@sos.org; LSkywalker@sos.org; PDameron@sos.org; GPhasma@sos.org; AHux@sos.org; FStorm@sos.org; RTico@sos.org

Subject: Confidential - Operation Reylo Emergency Meeting.

Please meet me in the boardroom at 1:00 today to discuss a new strategy to get our two lovebirds together. All ideas should be brought to the table — except the fake boyfriend thing *ahem* Poe *ahem*. 

I count on your utmost discretion. You will need to bring your A-game ideas if we are to be successful in 2018. If we succeed, I will be adding an extra £1000 to your Christmas bonus.

Help me, kids. You’re my only hope. 

~L.O.S.

* * *

**New Years Eve - December 31, 2017**

**Organa-Solo Mansion**

_ 10…9... _

Ben looked around, watching as couples rushed into each other’s arms. His eyes settled on Rey, standing next to his father.

Rey lifted her head, her eyes locking with Ben.

_ 8…7... _

“Ben, use your large Solo body to help pave the way so that I can get to Han,” Leia said to her son.

Rey’s eyes widened and her lips parted as she watched his tuxedo-clad body rapidly move through the crowd of people.

_ 6…5… _

Ben arrived, his eyes scanning her, taking in her hair styled in a crown braid, her body adorned in a white body-hugging dress that looked familiar.

Rey brushed her hands nervously down her dress, a loan from his mother.

_ 4...3... _

Leia bumped her tiny frame, moving past Ben to land into Han’s arms, jolting him forward.

Han’s large body reached for Leia, jostling Rey with enough force to send her towards Ben, almost in a fall. 

_ 2...1…. _

Ben reached out to catch Rey, his face mere inches from her mouth.

He leaned his face downward, as she lifted her face upwards.

_ “Happy New Year!” _

Their lips connected.

Rey gasped, her lips parting under his. Ben moaned, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Her eyes shuttered, her tongue tentatively meeting his in a dance all their own.

A rush of bodies crushed into her, startling them from the kiss. They stared at each other, their breath rushed, as he continued to hold her in his arms. She backed up, breaking the hold. The moment was over.

“Happy New Year, Rey.”

“Happy New Year, Sir.”

Ben watched as Rey’s body departed out of the room. Their colleagues exchanged knowing glances. Han winked at Leia.

* * *

**Valentines Day - February 14, 2018**

**Rose’s flat.**

“It was a great idea to have us over for anti-Valentine’s Day Olympic watching” Rey said to Rose, before stuffing her mouth full of crisps, legs curled up on the love seat, clothed in grey sweatpants, an old Def Leppard concert shirt with holes, and plaid socks.  “I look forward to the pairs short….” 

A sharp knock on the door cut Rey off mid-sentence. “Are we expecting anyone else? I thought the others were on dates tonight?”

Finn sprinted from the recliner to the door. “Ben, so good of you to join us! Thanks for bringing the pizza…” his voice trailed off as they headed to the kitchen. 

“Rose! Please tell me I misheard Finn right now, and I didn’t just heard him say...”

“Hello, Rose,” Ben said as he strolled into the room, wearing black sweatpants and a Coldplay concert shirt. “Rey…I thought...you were out with Poe tonight?”

Rey blushed, turning away in embarrassment at having been caught in a lie. Since New Years Eve, her interactions with Ben was wrought with tension, every hand touch or shoulder brush felt like a shock of electricity, as they both avoided speaking about the kiss. When Ben not-so-subtly asked her about her plans for this evening, Rey panicked, creating an elaborate story to avoid seeming pathetic. 

“Umm...well...we decided to break it off before either of us became too attached. Valentine's Day is a big commitment you know.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow, his eyes registering misbelief before settling into the seat next to her. 

**_2 hours later_ **

“Oh, they are definitely doing it.” Rose said.

“No, I think they are just like brother and sister.” 

“Oh come on, Solo. Look at the sizzle in that glance. Virtue and Moir are so doing it.” 

“I don’t see it,” Rey chimed in, 

“Of course you guys wouldn’t notice romantic gestures,” Finn replied.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Finn rolled his eyes towards Rose before glancing over to the two of them on the love seat, curled into each other as Ben’s arm draped over her shoulders. 

_ Idiots.  _

* * *

**St. Patrick’s Day - March 17, 2017**

**Kanata’s Pub.**

“I’ll have a pint,” Rey said to Maz, the tiny old bartender with goggle glasses, as she reached into her green tartan purse that matched her green tartan skirt. 

“I’ve got it.” Ben said, slipping his credit card to Maz. “All the drinks for the SOS crew is on me tonight.” He turned to watch the karaoke stage where Poe was singing a Cranberries song. It was Poe’s idea to invite Ben to their annual St. Patrick’s gathering, and Ben seemed genuinely interested in attending.

Since Valentine’s Day, their relationship seemed to warm back up; it was almost as if they were back to normal. Gone was the tension that seemed to dominate their interactions. They were back to teasing one another. She even starting slipping  _ Sir  _ into her greetings, which seemed to please him immensely.

Rey watched him retreat back to the table until he disappeared in the crowd. He wore black denim paired with a black shirt adorned with green tartan suspenders and a green tartan tie in the spirit of the day. 

“Dear child. I see the look in your eyes.” Rey swivelled to look at Maz, who was staring intently at her. “The belonging you seek is not behind you. It’s ahead.”

“It’s Ben’s...turn” yelled Poe in the microphone. 

Rey turned from Maz, eager to escape the intense scrutiny of the old bartender, and eager to hear Ben sing.

Quickly downing a pint for liquid courage, Ben strolled to the stage. He looked at the catalogue before selecting a song. His eyes scanned the crowd before settling onto Rey, his brown eyes locking with her hazel eyes.

“This is dedicated to someone very special. She is the starlight on my darkest days.”

Rey inhaled, her lips parting open. His eyes narrowed to her parted lips, taking in the tongue that slipped out to lick the the bottom. He took a deep breath before singing the familiar Pogues song.

> _ I just want to see you. When you’re all alone.  _
> 
> _ I just want to catch you if I can. _
> 
> _ I just want to be there, when the morning light explodes. _
> 
> _ On your face. It radiates. I can't escape. _
> 
> _ I love you till the end… _

* * *

**Rey’s Birthday - April 10, 2017**

**Ben’s condo** _. _

“I love you Starlight...so much…” he said at he thrust into a willing and eager Rey as she tilted her head back and moaned in delight.

She panted as she clenched around him, losing herself to the feeling as he lost control. 

“I love you too..” she screamed, obtaining the much needed release. 

Afterwards, she laid in his arms, the diamond necklace he gave her as a surprise gift nestled in between her breasts.

“So you still want to keep our relationship secret?”

“I’m not ready to share quite yet. I just want to savour what we have for a little bit longer. You know my mother will start planning our wedding as soon as we share the news. And besides, it’s hilarious watching the office try to set us up.”

Rey burst into giggles. “Hey, at least we get free dates out of them. I’ve been enjoying the movie nights courtesy of Hux and Phas.” 

“I promise, when we reveal our relationship, it will be on our terms, and we will surprise them. It will be big.”

“As big as this,  _ Sir _ ?” Rey reached for him under the blankets, smiling coyly as he stiffened instantly.

He flipped her on her stomach. “It seems like kitten wants a little bit of punishment tonight…”

* * *

**Wimbledon Finals - July 16, 2018**

“It was an absolute pleasure to meet the woman who caught the heart of this old bachelor.”

“The pleasure was mine, Your Highness.” 

“Please, I insist you call me Catherine. I suspect you will become a permanent fixture in our lives. William’s father is Ben’s godfather after all.”

“Really? I had no idea!” Rey replied, her face falling in shock.

The Duchess of Cambridge laughed. “You truly are a joy! My assistant will get in touch with you next week to set up a tea date at Kensington Palace. I would love to get to know you better. Meghan will adore you too, especially regarding your interest in charitable organizations with troubled youth.”

“I look forward to tea very much.”

Ben stood behind Rey, beaming. She fit into his life so well. Her acceptance by the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge ensured her acceptance into the peerage. Not that he should have doubted it, as Rey fit so perfectly in his life.

“Well done old chap,” Prince William whispered to him with a smile, as the media flashed their cameras. 

* * *

**July 17, 2017 - Ben’s Office**

“Benjamin Cassian Organa Solo!” 

Ben looked up from his desk as his petite but mighty mother stormed into his office, weaving a newspaper in her hands, knowing what picture was on the cover. 

“Do you care to explain why you kept this secret from ME?” Leia slammed the newspaper down onto his desk.

He glanced at the cover of the news magazine, as a frazzled Rey ran into the office to his side as his father, uncle, and colleagues assembled in after her. 

He stood up and reached for Rey, pulling her to his side. 

“Well, as you all have gathered,” he paused, taking in the shocked faces in front of him, before looking down at the smiling face of his beloved, “we have some news to share.”

* * *

**November 19, 2018 - Ben’s Office**

“Happy Birthday darling!” Rey said between thrusts, her legs spread open as she leaned forward on his desk.

“Best,” he paused to thrust into her.

_ “ _ Gift,” she moaned _ ,  _ begging him to pound her harder.

“Ever.”

* * *

**December 1, 2018**

“Yadda yadda, just toss the money into the pot and let Whamageddon begin,” said Han. 

“Victory will be mine.” Leia swept out of the office with a smirk. 

* * *

**_December 8_ **

“I hate you guys so much!” Rose yelled from her desk. 

* * *

**_December 14_ **

“Rose!” Poe yelled from his office, as Finn simultaneously yelled from his desk.

“Payback is a bitch!” Rose snickered to herself. 

* * *

**_December 15_ **

“Han, I swear to God, we are going to leave this firm and start a competing company!” Hux threatened as he walked into Han’s office, an angry Phasma trailing behind him.

* * *

**_December 20_ **

“Time to burn the place down,” Han grumbled to Luke.

“I might retire early just to avoid Whamageddon next year.” Luke mumbled back as the two curmudgeon’s complained from the leather couches in Leia’s office as they drank their scotch, their bow ties hanging from their necks.

“You can’t beat the master!” Leia said, her face in concentration as she finished styling Rey’s hair into a crown braid. She finished the look by sticking floral button jewels in sections of her hair, mimicking a button tiara. 

“Leia, this is amazing. It’s too much. I’m don’t deserve this.” 

“Nonsense. The jewels belonged to my mother, and they suit you. You are practically family. Maybe one day you’ll be able to wear the family tiara.” Leia stared at her meaningfully. Proper protocol dictated that a tiara was reserved for those who were married into the family. 

Rey wanted to marry Ben, but it wasn’t something they discussed. She loved him, and loved his family. They made her feel important and wanted despite her background. She was nothing, and came from nothing — but not to Ben. He made her feel cherished every day. She didn’t want to risk losing any of this by forcing the issue; she was good at waiting. 

“You look great kid,” Han paused his discussion with Luke to compliment her.

“Thank you so much!” She hugged them careful not to let the tears in her eyes overflow. She was pretty sure she caught Luke’s eye with a tear, although he claimed it was dust. 

Rey smiled as she walked into Ben’s office, pausing to admire his body as he stood by the window in his Armani tuxedo, staring at the scene below, deep in though. She wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head into his shoulder, looking at his eyes in the reflection of the window. “Hey darling, is everything okay?”

“It is now that you are here,” Ben bent down to kiss her cheek. “You look radiant.” 

She preened under his lustful look. The Jenny Packham navy dress was a gift from him, delivered to her earlier this week. The top was a sheer v-neck halter, with sparkly appliqués sequin beads and skin coloured fabric layer providing modesty. The bottom of the dress was multi-layered chiffon that draped to the ground. Leia purchased a pair of Prada pointy-toed pumps with a narrow two-inch heel in a matching navy blue. 

He tilted his neck to appraise her, his eyes lingering on her cleavage where her diamond necklace rested, looking back at her face, taking in the diamond earrings, his gift from last year. “You look like a literal star. My Starlight,” he whispered before lowering his head into a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock. “The limos are here,” Phasma said from the other side.

Ben reluctantly lifted his head. “Later,’” he promised.   
  


**_1 hour later._ **

Rey vibrated with excitement as she peered over the balcony from the Donald Gordon Grand Tier balcony box of the Royal Opera House, taking in the crowd below her. She spotted Rose, Finn, Phasma, Hux and Poe in the front row and waved to them. Rose frantically waved back, looking particularly radiant with the dress she was able to afford thanks to the extra Christmas bonus.

Leia, Han and Luke were at the side talking to Their Royal Highnesses the Prince of Wales and the Duchess of Cornwall in the next booth over. Catherine, Meghan, William and Harry were sharing a laugh with each other.   
  
Ben leaned into her and whispered in her ear, “Is this everything you have ever dreamed of?”   
  
“Very much so. I fantasized about attending with you for two years - longer if if I’m being honest. But to do so in such style has exceeded my expectations. I never dreamed an orphan scavenger like me would ever have the opportunity to attend a ballet, much less from seats like these, and rubbing elbows with the Royals!”   
  
He reached down to gently kiss her. “You are a very lucky girl, indeed. But I am the lucky one tonight, to be accompanied by someone of such extraordinary grace and beauty. You truly are a shining star, Starlight. I am the envy of the room tonight.” He gently caressed her ear with kisses.   
  
The lights dimmed in warning, and everybody assembled into their seats. She watched the ballet with delight, her face alight as the sugar plum fairies and snowflakes dance across the stage.  Ben seldom took his eyes off of Rey, as his hand occasionally drifted into his pocket to pat the velvet box hidden inside.  At the end of the performance, she leapt up from her seat in applause, tears moistening her eyes.   
  
Ben stood nervously next to her, watching as the cast gathered on the stage, bowing to the applause of the audience.    
  
The director of the play took to the stage, and motioned for the audience to quiet.    
  
“Your Royal Highness's, distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen, I draw your attention to the second balcony on the left, for a very special occasion.”    
  
Rey gasped in shock as the spotlight swiveled towards their box, shining brightly on her. Her diamonds, and the sequins of her dress, sparkled in the light.  She turned to Ben in confusion, only to watch him kneel besides her, a small velvet box open with a large square cut sapphire, surrounded by brilliant diamonds that also extended down the ring on either side.    
  
“Starlight, the day you entered my life, I was forever a changed man. You have made my life better in every way measurable, and I am a better man for it. I love you with all that I am and all that I have. Let’s make last Christmas the very last one we spend alone, foolishly apart. Please make me the happiest man alive, and marry me. Let’s spend all our future Christmases together, forever.”   
  
Tears streamed down her face as she nodded.    
  
“I’m sorry Madame. What was that?” the Director asked in his microphone.    
  
“Yes! I said Yes!” she yelled as he lifted her in his arms, spinning her around once before lowering her into his embrace with a passionate kiss.   
  
The crowd erupted in cheers. She could hear the SOS gang loudest of all. There were smiles and applause from the Royal suite next to them, with the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge flashing a thumbs up. She looked over to see Leia in tears, Han holding her to prevent her from falling onto the floor in a heap of emotion. Han himself seemed to have misty eyed (although he would later deny it to anyone who asked). Luke’s eyes were bothered by dust allergies again.   
  
She looked into Ben’s eyes, his face in a huge grin. “I love you!”   


They kissed again, as the audience began to cheer some more.  The orchestra started a rendition of “Hallelujah”, before switching swiftly into the distinct notes of “Last Christmas.”   


* * *

**December 23**

> _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart..._ **  
> **

"You rotten Nerf-herders!" Leia yelled at Han and Luke as they bent over in laughter. 


	4. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, enjoyed and supported this tiny little Christmas fic
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to the brilliant Reylo writer, Pandora Sparks. I wrote a scene just for her, in appreciation for her friendship, and in support of her health journey.
> 
> Not beta’d so the mistakes are my own. Feedback is appreciated.

**New Years Eve**

“Let me see the ring!” Rose shrieked from across the ballroom.

“Honey, inside voice!” Hux gently scolded as they made their way across the room to the smiling couple. He kissed Rey on her cheek, before shaking Ben’s hand, slapping him on the back. “Congrats old chap! Took you long enough.”

“Sure did, but is was worth the wait,” Ben grinned. Rose and Rey embraced, chatting at a mile a minute about the proposal as they looked at the engagement ring.

Phasma, Finn, Poe and Dopheld joined the group, a bottle of champagne in her hands, while the men carried flute glass in theirs. After she poured champagne in their glasses, Phasma raised her glass in a toast. “To Ben & Rey, for a lifetime of happiness.” Everyone clinked glasses, as Phasma grabbed Rey’s hand to look at the ring.  
  
A few hours later, Ben and Rey stood on the balcony, she wrapped in his tuxedo jacket, as the crowd inside started counting down.

 _10…9…_ He reached his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, leaning forward.  
  
_8...7…_ She reached up, resting her hands on his shoulder.  
  
_6...5…_ “Happy New Year, my love.”  
  
_4...3…_ “Happy New Year. I love you so much.”  
  
_2...1…_ They embraced in a passionate kiss.

**February 14**

“By the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”  
  
Cheers erupted in the abbey as Ben embraced Rey in a passionate kiss.

Leia wiped away tears as Han held her in his arms, his trademark smirk in a full-blown smile.  
  
Luke started to loosen his tie, when Leia reached over and swatted his arm. “Not yet. We still have family pictures to get through.”  
  
“I have a bottle of scotch in the Rolls Royce. Are you interested in a glass and a card game after the reception?” HRH Prince Charles leaned over to whisper.  
  
“Now you are speaking my language!” Luke whispered back. “I’ll bring the cigars.”

“Did I hear someone mention scotch?” Han replied from the side of his lip, as his son and daughter-in-law posed for pictures at the altar.  
  
“Well there better bloody well be enough for Leia and myself,” The Duchess of Cornwall replied.  
  
“Don’t be cheap on my serving,” muttered Leia under her smile.

**April 1.** ****  
****  
Rey marched into Ben’s office.  
  
Ben jerked up, lost in thought, as he paced in front of the window. “Well?”  
  
“It’s was negative,” she replied solemnly, her slightly tanned face passive.  
  
He sat in his chair, his face fallen as a wave of unexpected despondency washing over him. He was so sure, given her recent urgent and frequent trips to the loo, that she was…  
  
“Just kidding. April Fools!” She up at him in wonder with a huge smile. “It was positive. We are going to be a mummy & daddy!”  
  
Ben leapt up from his chair, striding over to her. “You are not joking now, right? You are serious? I’m going to be a father?”  
  
Rey nodded, tears slipping out of her eyes. Ben pulled her into his embrace, his body shaking. “We are going to be parents!”  
  
“That was some honeymoon,” Rey replied.  
  
“What can I say. I’m a stud!”  
  
Rey swats his arm.

**July 15**

“What do you think of the names Hortense and Reginald?”

Ben pulled a face as he looked over at his wife, who was lounging by the pool in her bikini, the swell of her belly sticking nestling the container of neapolitan ice cream that she made him purchase _for the baby_. “Are you being serious?”

Rey laughed at the expression on Ben’s face. “I’m just kidding love. But we should really start settling on names.”

He casually strolled over as she lowered her sunglasses to gaze at his body, her list barely concealed. The swimming briefs he wore barely concealed the growing hardness. Her had no idea just how sexy pregnant women were until he observed her changing body. There was something primal, dating back to the beginning of mankind, that stirred inside of him, knowing she was carrying his child.

He leaned over to remove the ice cream from her belly, placing it on the ground. He kneeled, placing his one leg between her thighs, before leaning in to lick the ice cream off her lips. His eyes locked into a gaze. “I can think of something I would rather be doing right now.”

She shuddered as the pregnancy hormones activated, and she grabbed him by the hair to lower him in a passionate embrace.

**September 10**

Ben sat in the audience, watching his wife with admiration in his eyes. This was her first patronage, and he couldn’t be more proud of her. Rey just wrapped up a panel discussion with a variety of women at different stages of the ovarian cancer journey, including survivors like her close friend, Pandora Sparks.

She caught his eye as she stood at the podium. He gave her a thumbs as she took a deep breath before beginning her speech.

“I would like to begin by thanking everyone for attending this very important discussion about living with ovarian cancer, and to the panel participants for sharing their journey with us. I truly believe that listening to people’s experiences is one of the most profound ways of enacting change. Another is through education and early intervention. As we have learned today, in the UK, a woman has a 1 in 50 chance of being diagnosed with ovarian cancer in her lifetime. Just over 7300 women will be diagnosed this year alone. If detected early, the survival rate jumps from 46% to just over 90%. However, the most alarming statistic is that 90% of women do not know the symptoms of ovarian cancer. They may include, but are not limited to, bloating, back or pelvic pain, loss of appetite, unexpected weight loss or gain, painful intercourse, and frequent urination or other changes in bowel movement.” 

Rey paused, sipping her water as the crowd reacted to the last statistic.

“With that in mind, I would to call my friend, Pandora Sparks, and my husband, Lord Benjamin Solo, to stand with me for a special announcement.” Ben ascended the stairs, as Pandora got up from her panel chair, confusion on her face.

“In honour of my dear friend Pandora, a courageous survivor, and with the support of my husband, his family, and Organa-Skywalker-Solo Ltd., I am pleased to announce that we are launching the Pandora Sparks Ovarian Cancer Educational Initiative Fund. The goal is to fund education initiatives in the public that will raise awareness of this disease, and most importantly, the symptoms of this disease. We will work with social media, and traditional media. Organa-Skywalker-Solo Ltd. will donate £10,000,000 to launch this campaign. We encourage everyone here to reach deep into their pockets to help this worthy initiative. Thank you,”

Pandora and Rey embraced, before Rey turned to hug Ben. The audience broke into thunderous applause as the event ended. Media clamoured for pictures, and Rey was blinded by lights flashing.

Leia and Han walked towards the stage with huge smiles, followed by the rest of their friends who attended in solidarity. Lando Calrissian, an old friend of Hans, approached Rey. “Young lady, I will match that donation. And I am called in some favours from my old poker buddies. Bobby Fett, Will Tarkin, and John Hutt have each committed to an annual sustaining donation of £1,000,000 for the next 10 years.”

**November 19**

“You can do it my love. You are so strong. Keep pushing. Breathe.”

“I am pushing! I am breathing! You do it instead of you think it’s so easy,” Rey yelled, clinging to Ben’s hand in a forcefully strong death grip.

Doctor Holdo looked up. “This is it. One more push and you’ve got it. Give it everything you’ve got!”

Rey screamed, and pushed one last time, before he wail was joined by a much tinier one. She fell back against the bed, exhausted, tears of pain and joy in her eyes.

“Congratulations! It’s a girl!”

Ben staggered back into his chair, overwhelmed by the immediate change in his life. They were actually parents now, and he had two girls who filled his heart so completely.

The baby was washed, weighed, and measured. Ben helped snip the umbilical cord. Soon, he was handed his baby girl — his heart — swaddled in a warm blanket.

He walked over to Rey, who was smiling with tears in her eyes. “Hey mum,” whisperer Ben as he handed the baby over into her arms. “Meet Clara Padmé Solo.”

“Hello Clara. I’m your mummy. And this is your papa. You are so loved.”

**December 1**

Everyone gathered into the staff room, cooing over Clara as she was passed around between all the aunties and uncles, each eager to make a claim of being Clara’s favourite.

Rey visited the office, claiming that Clara missed her daddy. In truth, it was so that she didn’t miss the Christmas pool this year,

“Okay everyone, you know the drill. I’m passing around the pot for you to through your money in. May the best person win — not you Your Worshipfullness.”

“Oh hush,” Leia retorted, as she gathered Clara in her arms. “Is grandpa being a nerfherder? Yes he is. He’s a big old nerfherder, isn’t he Clara?”

Clara gurgled in response, blowing bubbles.

“We finally got around to getting those pictures of Clara with everyone developed. I made some cute custom Christmas cards of all of you with Clara! Consider it her gift to you.” Rey handed them out to them out.

Envelopes were eagerly ripped open, everyone eager to see themselves with Clara. As they opened the cards…

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart._

“Ahhh! Beaten by a musical card! Bested by an adorable infant!” Phasma tried to hide her grin behind a fake scowl.

“That’s cold, Baby Solo!” Hux exclaimed.

Rey laughed at varying levels of mock-anger as she emptied the pot of cash into to her purse.

Clara cooed loudly.

“Looks like someone takes after her grandma!”

**December 24**

“Ben, Clara is too little for gifts,” Rey scolded, spotting the beautifully wrapped gift peeking out of Clara’s stocking.

“This is my little girls first Christmas. I wanted to give her something special.”

Ben reached for the gift, gently unwrapping the slightly heavy gift. Rey’s eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up at Ben as tears began to collect at the edges.

“A Nutcracker music box? Ben, it’s beautiful.”

Ben wound it up. The miniature Clara and Mouse King danced in a circular motion to the sound of The Nutcracker Suite.

Clara, who was laying on her tummy during tummy time with Rey turned her head towards the sound.

“It looks like we have a little ballerina in the making.”

“Whatever my little girl dreams of, I will support her.”

He laid down on the floor, beside his wife and daughter, and they listened to the tinkling sound echo in the room, their daughter babbling along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage all women to educate yourself in all matters of health. Consult the local ovarian and women’s health pages in your country for information, and if in doubt, check it out. Take care of you! 💞


End file.
